1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a viewfinder, such as a SLR type camera with a reflex viewfinder. Especially, it relates to a viewfinder-indication associated with focusing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an SLR type camera with a multipoint focusing function, multiple focus points are defined on a subject image observed via a viewfinder, which has a pentagonal roof prism and an eyepiece. In the case of the auto-selection mode, when one focus point (for example, center spot) is in focus, an indicator mark is superimposed on the focus point of the observed image. As for the superimpose indication, illuminators such as LEDs are provided in the viewfinder, and an illuminator corresponding to the selected focus point illuminates light so that the user can view the an indicator mark on the focus point via the viewfinder.